shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Erdogan Cael
An archaeologist and Rebel that sought out the Broker to discover and preserve knowledge that the Empire seeks to suppress. Character: Erdogan Cael Species: Human Career: Guardian Specializations: Soresu Defender, Sage, Protector Player: Cail M.-S. Early Years Erdo grew up in a lot of different places, following his parents to universities and archaeological sites throughout the galaxy. His mother, Esper Cael, is an archaeologist whose most famous studies were of the planet Finestaire, and the Finestari, an aquatic species notable for establishing a planet-wide government before discovering electricity. Esper and her team disappeared on an archaeological dig approximately a year ago (6 months ABY). His father, Artigan Cael, is a political scientist who was an early supporter of Chancellor Palpatine during the days of the Clone Wars and the Galactic Republic. He spent many years as a professor on Coruscant, but since the dissolution of the Senate and the destruction of Alderaan, he has turned to seclusion and drinking. Erdo followed his mother into archaeology. After university, he spent time working as a research assistant at archaeological sites in the Mid-Rim. Occasionally, the researchers would determine that a site contained history of the Jedi or the Force. Inevitably, these sites were closed for research by the Empire and the team's research would be confiscated. The research and history, however, often conflicted with official Imperial accounts of the Force and the Jedi. Erdo inherited his mother's skepticism of people who would censor knowledge. He eventually discovered that the Empire generally destroyed the historical objects it confiscated. At that point, he began to smuggle artifacts and research out of archaelogical sites, to sympathetic scholars and museums. After Imperial customs began to suspect him, his shadier contacts directed him to the Broker. After his mother disappeared and his father lost his teaching position, his more idealistic contacts directed him to the Rebel Alliance. Career as a Broker Agent When he was first hired as an agent, Erdogan was assigned to evaluate and archive items suspected to be historical relics. Unfortunately, this essentially meant sifting through fakes and trash. His first acutal mission was Depths of History. After the events of SotB XIII: Hunting for Answers, Part II, Erdo began training his Force powers with the rescued Lorky-To-To, and considered revealing his Force sensitivity to other agents. He also began to search for the organization behind The Outsider's Revenge, a slaver ship that was transporting Wookiee cubs to be hunted for sport. During SotB XIV: Twelve Faces of Fear, Erdo met Enev Tamei and her assistant, Keb Arrel. The Coronet Cell members present were placed in a virtual reality construct where they faced their most fearsome enemies. Erdo managed to dramatically rescue Jasper Sunflare from the virtual Lament and Shorin. After the mission, he befriended Dr. Tamei and Arrel while they studied Bastion, an ancient Kwa artificial intelligence housed in a relic. After the agents successfully retrieved Gray Fox during the events of Grinding Gears, Erdogan and Saber Scintel recruited Erla Campbell and the crew of the Hrosma Krayt to work for both the Rebellion and the Broker. With the help of Chim, Erdo was able to rescue Bastion from the Imperial forces in SotB XX: Without a Trace. Unfortunately, he lost his right hand in a confrontation with the Inquisitor, Amunet. After he made it to the medbay, Jasper's Force healing, with help from Balken's medical skills, were able to reattach his arm, although it has not returned to full function. After the events of that mission, he decided not to hide his Force-sensitivity from his fellow agents. During the VR incident, SotB: The Heart of Geonosis, Erdo experienced the memories of CL-2712, or "Patch", a Clone trooper attached to the mission. Category:Broker Agents Category:Coronet Cell Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Sages Category:Soresu Defenders Category:Protectors Category:PCs